No volvere a olvidarte
by DarkSoul21
Summary: me maldigo a mi misma dentro de estas cuatro paredes,por todo lo que sucedio el dia anterior, te lastime y te hice llorar. Solo deseaba demostrarte mi amor igual que antes, pero ya no eres la misma de antes, no puedo culparte. Pensé en muchas maneras de matarlo por atreverse a interponerse en mi camino, pero ni tu ni él tienen la culpa... solo yo, soy la única que te a lastimado


_**Como personas todos cometemos errores, eso nos hace lo que somos y seguiremos siendo hasta la muerte, pero que sucede cuando esos errores lastiman a tu ser más querido, envenenarlo lentamente para después darle el golpe final tú mismo, con tus propias manos, para después reaccionar y llorar, porque eso es lo único que puedes hacer, ahora que el corazón herido ha dejado de sangrar.**_

Mi nombre es nanoha takamachi, estudiante de secundario con 16 años, me gustan los deportes y la literatura, tengo buenos amigos y una familia cariñosa, pero no siempre fue así, cuando tenía 12 año fui internada junto con mi padre tras un accidente automovilístico, por suerte el no termino herido de gravedad a pesar de haberse roto el brazo y un par de costillas, en cambio yo no tuve tanta suerte, estuve en coma por alrededor de 7 meses y seguí internada por otros 2. A pesar de estar en una mala situación mí familia, debido a que mi padre no se encontraba apto para atender la pastelería familiar, mis hermanos y mi madre venían a visitarme cada vez que podía, pero aquellos a quienes consideraba mis amigos en esa época dejaron de venir al poco tiempo de ser internada o algunos ni siquiera me visitaron, solo una de ellos estuvo a mi lado esperándome, Fate-chan.

Fue un poco extraño como sucedió todo cuando desperté, me senté en la cama y segundos después apareció Fate sosteniendo un jarrón con flores, el cual se le resbalo apenas al verme, lo ignoro completamente y se tiro a mi cama a abrazarme mientras lloraba para después agarrarme el rostro, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba despierta para después besarme la frente y volver a abrazarme. Yo me encontraba un poco paralizada por todo lo que había pasado, pero solo pude decir lo que había estado en mi mente desde el momento en que la vi.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"

Exactamente, tras despertar los doctores me diagnosticaron amnesia, la cual parecía no querer irse, si bien no me había olvidado de todo, ya no recordaba muchas cosas de mi pasado y me había olvidado completamente de quien era Fate-chan, pero aun así ella permaneció a mi lado y me conto que éramos amigas desde la infancia y que siempre habíamos sido muy unidas, eso hasta hoy en día sigue siendo así, a veces siento que no puedo estar sin ella e hasta he llegado a ser algo celosa a pesar de que lo niegue.

Cuando me dieron el alta Fate me ayudo los mas que pudo con las materias e incluso me integro en su grupo de amigos con Hayate, Arisa, Susuka, Chrono y Yuuno.

Si bien fue un poco duro al principio gracias a todos he logrado superarlo y ahora vivo felizmente mi vida, aunque aún tenía amnesia y no lograba recordar por más que quiera, he intentado preguntarle a fate cosas que hacíamos juntas para recordarlo, pero ella no solía decírmelo en gran detalle, al final decidí ignorarlo y seguir con mi vida, creo que cometí un error.

Normalmente después de la escuela nos volvemos en grupo hasta que alguien tiene que cambiar la dirección a su casa, pero ese dia me habías pedido que te acompañara a un parque, tras despedirnos de los demás nos encaminamos a aquel lugar. Debo decir que es un muy hermoso bosque, tenía un camino marcado con unas baldosas de cemento y más adelante había una pequeña plaza, tomaste mi mano y me pediste que te siguiera, nos salimos del camino, no creí q este lugar fuera tan extenso.

Tras una pequeña caminata llegamos a un pequeño espacio sin árboles donde resaltaban las flores que eran iluminadas por la luz del sol al no haber copas que les dieran sombras, también se podía ver una pequeña casa de juegos de madera, como para niños pequeños, se notaba que estaba algo vieja y que hace mucho tiempo que alguna persona se pasa por aquí.

Te separaste de mi unos pasos y me miraste de una manera diferente a como sueles hacerlo.

-"nanoha… tengo algo importante que decirte"-

-"que ocurre fate-chan?"-

-"yo-…"-

Desvió la mirada, podía notar su nerviosismo y… miedo? No lo sabía, pero de todas formas me acerque a ella, intente calmarla poniendo mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro, quería que me viera a la cara.

-"está bien fate-chan, puedes contármelo"

Me sonreíste y me tomaste ambas manos dando un pequeño apretón en agradecimiento.

-"nanoha, te amo."

… he?

* * *

_Te echo de menos, te echo de menos de verdad _

_No te olvido, oh es tan triste _

_Espero que me escuches _

_Lo recuerdo claramente _

_El día que te fuiste _

_Fue el día que supe que no sería igual _

_Ooooh_

* * *

Y ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, mirando el techo a estas horas de la noche, en medio de la oscuridad, realmente no esperaba que algo como esto pasara. Tras la confesión de fate no supe cómo reaccionar "ella, enamorada de mí?" pensé, me quede en un pequeño shock, yo no la veía de la misma manera que ella y la verdad no sabía qué hacer. Con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía la tensión y el incómodo silencio, la mire y pude notar como decaía "¿Qué pasaría si no le correspondiera? ¿Se enojara, se entristecerá… me abandonara?" el simple pensamiento me dio un escalofrió, no la quería lejos de mí, no después de todos los años que hemos estado juntas. El miedo me invadió y solo supe responder una cosa.

-"y-yo también, fate-chan"

Una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro y me abrazo con fuerza, reaccione aferrándome a su blusa.

-"te amo nanoha, te amo, se mi novia por favor"

-"si, fate"

* * *

_No traté de besarte _

_Un adiós con la mano _

_Te desee que volvieramos a vernos algún día _

_Se que no puedo_

* * *

Fate se lo conto a nuestras amigas, las cuales no se lo tomaron de mala manera y aceptaron nuestra relación, los chicos también aunque a yuuno lo note algo diferente después de eso. Cada día que pasaba fate era más cariñosa, pero ella menciono que deberíamos ir despacio así que no ha intentado besarme en los labios o algo así. Ahora todo era diferente, podía sentir en sus abrazos el cómo intentaba demostrarme sus sentimientos, no sabía que responder cada vez que me decía te amo o cuando lo escribía en los mensajes de texto que solemos enviarnos cada noche, así que terminaba evadiendo el tema, tengo miedo de que se dé cuenta de que algo está pasando, o mejor dicho, de que algo no está pasando.

Una tarde en el recreo yuuno me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar unas bebidas, pude sentir la mirada de alguien, pero decidí ignorarlo ya que seguro era imaginación mía. Apenas desaparecimos de la vista de los demás yuuno me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo a un lugar donde había menos personas, estaba algo sorprendida ya que él no suele ser así.

-"nanoha, yo sé que estas con fate, pero créeme que necesito hacer esto"

Sin dejarme preguntar a que se refería, me tomo de los hombros y me beso, el acaba de arrebatarme mi primer beso, ni siquiera fate me había besado aun. Para cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando él me soltó y se alejó.

-"en serio lo lamento, pero solo quería decirte que me gustas mucho nanoha, quería por lo menos… probar tus labios una vez"

Tras decir eso se fue, y yo comencé a sentir cierta humedad en el rostro, no entendía el por qué estaban allí, pero rápidamente me seque con el brazo las lágrimas que salieron. Sin decir nada, sin pensar en lo que había ocurrido, volví con los demás.

* * *

_Oooooh _

_Espero que me escuches porque lo recuerdo claramente _

_El día que te fuiste _

_Fue el día que supe que no sería igual _

_Ooooh_

* * *

Unos días habían pasado desde entonces, yuuno volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, pero fate no, si bien seguía siendo igual de cariñosa podía notar cierta tristeza en su mirada, pero no me atreví a preguntar.

Había que realizar un trabajo en parejas y fui a la casa de fate para que pudiéramos terminarlo, todo parecía normal y pudimos completarlo, aun no era muy tarde así que decidimos que veríamos unas películas. Estábamos en su habitación, yo recostada en su pecho, ella recostada contra la pared y ambas sentadas en su cama. Todo parecía ir bien pero comencé a escuchar unos sollozos que venían de ella, me rodeo con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-"fate? ¿Fate que sucede?"

Intente girarme para verla pero ella me sujeto con firmeza impidiéndome moverme.

-"nanoha, me quieres?"

-"claro que te quiero fate-chan"

-"¿pero me amas?"

-"…"

-"realmente esperaba, rogaba, que saliendo conmigo pudieras recordar, deseaba poder escuchar otra vez esa frase que siempre me decías"-se quedó en silencio y me tiro a la cama, ella quedando encima de mí mientras lloraba y con la voz aguda dijo- "pero es obvio que para ti esto no significo nada"-

-"fate no, yo-"

-"no querías lastimarme, entiendo, pero no te das cuenta que me estas matando. En todo el tiempo que llevamos saliendo no me has dicho, ni una sola vez, que me quieres, siempre esperabas que yo te diera mi cariño pero jamás demostrándome el tuyo. Vi lo que paso con yuuno nanoha…"

Mis ojos se abrieron con horror, ella nos vio.

-"¿él puede besarte pero no yo?"

-"fate escúchame, el solo-"

No me dio ni siquiera el tiempo de explicarle, su beso no era nada parecido a lo que me había imaginado, dulce y cariñoso, pero este era completamente diferente, posesivo, brusco y salado debido a las lágrimas que aun fluían por su rostro. Intente empujarla, tenía que explicarle lo que había sucedido, tenía que hacer que parara de llorar.

-"de-detente!-"

Ella estaba en ventaja y me inmovilizo tomando mis manos, me siguió besando y forzó la entrada a mi boca con su lengua, me estaba empezando a asustar, esta no es la misma fate cariñosa que conozco. Me sorprende lo fuerte que es, era capaz de sostenerme mis dos manos con una de las suyas. Con su mano libre se separó un poco de mí y me miro de una manera completamente fría con unos ojos que había perdido su brillo.

-"no importa lo que tenga que hacer, haré que me recuerdes y estaremos siempre juntas amor, no dejare a nadie meterse"

Sonrió y me beso en la frente, parecía estar completamente rota ¿Cómo esto había podido pasar?

Mientras besaba mi cuello comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, no quería esto, intentaba liberarme mientras ella acariciaba y besaba mi piel pero la gota derramo el vaso fue cuando uso su pierna para frotar mi entre pierna.

-"¡ya detente!"

Se sorprendió de mi reacción y aflojo el agarre lo cual me permitió empujarla hasta el otro extremo de la cama, me senté y tape mi boca con una mano intentando controlar mis sollozos.

-"nanoha, yo"- decía mientras se acercaba su mano hacia mí, aléjate.

-"no me toques!"

Sin dejarle responder nada me vestí y salí de la casa.

* * *

_Tuve mi despertar _

_No te despertaras _

_Me sigo preguntando porque _

_Y no lo entiendo _

_Fue real _

_Sucedió, tu pasaste_

* * *

-"alumnos, hoy la madre de fate nos ha informado que tiene una pequeña gripe así que no asistirá en los próximos días"

Realmente no me sorprendía, pero no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, fate realmente se veía muy mal ese día y no sé qué debería hacer, desde ese día había tenido un molesto dolor de cabeza que no cesaba.

ya habían pasado 2 días desde que fate tenía su _"gripe"_ y no había sabido nada de ella desde entonces, era fin de semana y recibí la llamada de un número desconocido.

-"quien habla?"

-"nanoha necesito su ayuda"

-"lindy-san? qué ocurre?"

-"es fate, no está en casa y ha estado muy grave con su gripe ¿es posible que haya ido a tu casa?"

Entonces ella en verdad estaba enferma!?

-"esto es malo, he llamado a sus demás amigos pero nadie sabe nada, chrono ha salido a buscarla pero no parece encontrar nada, tenía la fiebre muy alta"

-"también saldré a buscarla."

-"gracias nanoha, estoy feliz de que fate te tenga de amiga"

-"… gracias lindy-san, yo le aviso si la encuentro"

Realmente no me sentía como una gran amiga en estos momentos.

Estuve buscándola por una hora, fui a lugares que a ella le gustaban, la terraza de la escuela, unas plazas cerca de su casa. Vamos fate ¿Dónde estás? Como si fuera a encontrar la respuesta mire al cielo ya despejado, hace poco había terminado de llover y todo se encontraba mojado, temía que fate no se haya metido bajo techo.

Tras una ligera ventisca note el pequeño jardín de una casa cerca de donde yo me encontraba, pude notar unos tulipanes entre las demás flores… como los de…

Sin perder el tiempo marque rápidamente el número de lindy

-"nanoha? ya encontraste a fate?"

-"no, pero creo saber dónde está, ahora me dirijo al….

* * *

_Ahora te has ido, ahora te has ido_

_Ahí vas, ahí vas_

_A algún lugar del que no puedo traerte de vuelta_

_Ahora te has ido, ahora te has ido_

_Ahí vas, ahí vas_

_A algún lugar del que no volverás_

* * *

No tenía tiempo para parar, sin importar que mi garganta ardiera, ni el dolor en mi abdomen por tanto correr, quería encontrarla lo más rápido posible y estaba casi segura de que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Sentía que apenas si podía mantenerme de pie y apoye mi mano para recuperarme, mire a mi alrededor y ahí se encontraba, recostada contra uno de los troncos cerca de la casita de juego, estaba completamente empapada con la miraba hacia el cielo.

-"!Fate¡"

Su cuerpo tembló al escucharme y lentamente me miro, una pequeña y triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro, estaba roja y las gotas de la lluvia aún seguían en ella. Al empezar a caminar pude sentir como pisaba algo, por un momento pensé que era solo una piedra pero la angustia me invadió al ver que era un cuchillo, con sangre. Confundida del como esto llego aquí la mire preocupada y fate solo me saludo con la mano izquierda, mostrándome como la sangre salía de la cortada que tenía en la muñeca... ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

Tuve un remolino emocional, corrí en su dirección y la tome por los hombros.

-"por qué fate?! Por qué?"- le dije con enojo.

Ella solo seguía sonriendo, me acaricio la mejilla y aparto las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de mis ojos.

-"sabes? Los mejores recuerdos de mi vida pasaron en este lugar, solía jugar con una pequeña pelirroja casi todos los días, este era nuestro mundo, aquí fue donde se me confeso su amor y aquí fue donde le correspondí ¿lo recuerdas?"

-"…"

-"no te preocupes, nada de esto es tu culpa, es solo que ya no quiero estorbarte, no deseo volver a lastimarte"

-"Fate buscare ayuda, no dejare que te vayas"

-"¿Por qué no? Aun después de lo que te he hecho, aun después de todo este tiempo que te he estado molestando… con estos estúpidos sentimientos"

-"fate tú no has hecho nada de eso"- no sé qué decir, no sé qué hacer ¡alguien ayúdeme por favor!

-"todo el tiempo que estuve en casa apenas si salí de mi cuarto, reflexione sobre lo que había pasado todo este tiempo, al principio pensé en ir a matar a yuuno, pero él no tiene la culpa ¿no? Tu tampoco, no eres la nanoha que conocí y eso no va a cambiar ¿Quién es el culpable entonces? Solo yo, por no poder olvidar el pasado ni mis sentimientos, por no poder soportar que alguien que no sea yo este contigo, por esperar absurdamente a que vuelvas a decir las palabras que quise escuchar por tantos años _te amo_"

-"por favor no mueras fate, no lo soportaría ¡no soportaría estar sin ti! ¡¿Qué pasa con los demás, que pasa con tu hermano y tu madre?!"

-"perdóname amiga, pero ya no lo podía soportar más, ten este tulipán como regalo"

-"tiene sangr-"

-"lo sé, pero no encontré uno rojo aquí, así que se me ocurrió tomar uno blanco y pintarlo con mi sangre para que tuviera el mensaje… que quería… darte"

Antes de que fate pudiera dármelo cayo inconsciente en el césped, podía ver demasiada sangre y no podía salir del shock.

-"f...fate…¡FATEEEE!"

Ya no aguante, todo esto era demasiado, la cabeza me estaba matando, mi vista se volvió borrosa para después convertirse en una completa oscuridad. Para cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que me encontraba en un lugar completamente blanco, me puse de pie y mire a mi alrededor, detrás mío se encontraba una pequeña niña que parecía tener alrededor de 9 años la cual me miraba con decepción.

-"¿por qué?"

-"¿disculpa?"

-"por qué tuviste que olvidarlo, ni siquiera intentaste recordar"

-"no queras decir _porque tuvimos que olvidarlo_ siendo que tú eres yo ¿verdad?"

-"aquí la única que no recuerda eres tú, yo lo recuerdo todo"

-"entonces dime por favor, dime que es lo que tengo que recordar, ya no puedo aguantar más así."-

-"ven, toma mi mano"

Tome la mano de mi otro yo y un gran resplandor me cegó temporalmente, de repente varias escenas pasaban rápidamente y empezaba a recordar poco a poco todo lo que había olvidado.

-"conocimos a fate en el jardín, ella se mostraba algo distante a nosotras al principio debido a su timidez pero, siempre fuimos algo testarudas ñyajaja, no nos rendimos y con algo de tiempo pudimos ser amigas. Cada día mas unidas, nos conocimos más y crecimos juntas pero no todo fue color de rosas. En la primaria fate tuvo una fea situación familiar, tras ser maltratada por su propia madre fate se volvió desconfiada, le costó adaptarse a su nueva familia con la oficial lindy y chrono. Contaba completamente con nosotras, nos volvimos necesarias en su vida. Un tiempo después encontramos ese hermoso lugar en el bosque y lindy hizo esa bonita casita de juegos. Pasábamos gran parte de nuestro tiempo libre hay y mientras el tiempo seguía pasando menos podíamos pensar en un futuro sin ella"- me quede viendo detenidamente una escena en donde fate reía, pude sentir un sentimiento que creía que no volvería a sentir –"el tiempo seguía pasando y apenas teniendo 10 años pudimos darnos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos, al principio estábamos algo asustadas pero se lo contamos. Al ver que ella se quedó en silencio entramos en pánico e intentamos salir corriendo ñyajaja, pero antes de que lo lográramos se nos tiro encima impidiéndonos escapar, ella solía ser algo bruta en ese tiempo. Nos explicó que ella sentía algo también pero que no sabía cómo describirlo y quería hacer una pruebas así que sin esperar nos besó, realmente fue muy cuidadosa y dulce, aunque eso no nos evito la vergüenza cuando se separó, pero…"

En ese momento apareció una escena en donde yo y fate nos encontrábamos sentadas en el césped, ambas sonrojadas aunque fate tenía su linda mirada de niña tímida.

_-"n-no me desagrado en lo absoluto, es más, me gusto… nanoha"_

_-"¿s-s-si fate-chan?"_

_-"me gustas"_

_-"… yo también fate-chan, me gustas mucho, te amo"_

-"no hacía falta preguntar si seriamos novias o no, ya que pensábamos que de todas formas siempre estriamos juntas, aunque curiosamente nuestra forma de actuar con la otra no había cambiado casi nada"

-"quisiera que todo volviera a hacer como en esa época"

-"posiblemente aun no sea demasiado tarde, yo hace mucho tiempo que quiero verla"

-"la verdad, yo también quiero verla ahora"

-"¿vamos entonces?"

-"si"

Le tome de vuelta la mano, a aquella niña que empezó a cambiar hasta parecer una copia exacta de mí, aunque ella en realidad era, una parte de mi misma que perdí en ese accidente, me alegra poder recuperarla.

Al despertar, me encontré un techo que no lograba identificar, al sentarme me di cuenta de que me encontraba recostada en una banca.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"

-"nanoha!"

Por el pasillo podía ver a lindy acercarse rápidamente a mí.

-"lindy-san ¿Dónde estoy?"

-"en el hospital, cuando chrono y yo llegamos te encontrabas inconsciente y fate…"

-"si, lo sé. Pero ¿Cómo nos encontró tan rápido?"

-"cuando me dijiste el nombre del lugar recordé que hace un tiempo atrás a ambas les encanta pasar el tiempo hay, así que llame chrono para que también viniera, cuando las vimos nos vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos al hospital, apenas hace un par de minutos llegamos, ahora mismo a fate la están atendiendo y no nos han dicho nada de su estado"

Me señalo el final del pasillo en donde se encontraba unas puertas con un cartel eléctrico que tenia dibujada una jeringa, sin decir nada me pare y camine hasta quedar enfrente de estas, apoye la mano, te encontraría con tan solo abrirla, pero sabía que tenía que esperar por ahora.

-"por favor fate, lucha, lucha y vuelve a mí, porque te juro que después de esto estaremos siempre juntas"

* * *

**-3 años después-**

_El día que te fuiste _

_Fue el día que supe que no volvería a ser igual, noo... _

_El día que te fuiste _

_Fue el día que supe que no volvería a ser igual oooh..._

_Te echo de menos_

-"señoras y señores aplausos para la concursante número 7, nanoha takamachi"

El público aplaudió enérgicamente a la joven participante de 19 años, la cual después de agradecerles bajo del escenario. Camino por los pasillos sin esperar encontrarse a cierta persona, la cual iba con un ramo de flores.

-"nanoha has estado increíble, la canción que escogiste fue conmovedora"

-"ñyajaja ¿en serio me salió tan bien?"

-"no me sorprendería que ganases el concurso, me pregunto en quien habrás estado pensando mientras la cantabas jaja"

-"es un secreto ¿pero sabes algo?"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"te amo fate"

* * *

*tulipanes: si bien en el lenguaje de las flores, un tulipán blanco significa algo como "mi amor por ti es extremo" pero lo que fate quería simbolizar con un tulipán rojo era que su amor seria eterno.

*la canción que canta nanoha es slipped away de AvrilLavigne

hi hi soul-chan saludando, bue, no se que decir, quede satisfecha por como quedo, aunque la idea original era matar a fate, para que así la canción diera mas efecto pero decidí dejarlo en un final feliz :3 y así de paso no me vienen a matar.

por que no continuo con los otros fic? pues... perdí a chispita! D:

-"chispita?"

-"si, chispita y sin él no puedo inspirarme ;_; pero se que lo encontrare y terminare mis fics :3"

-"pff, para mi que dejas los fics a medias -w-"

-"angel, aquí nadie necesita tu negatividad ;w;"

-"como sea, me iré a comerme tus pizzas"

-"D: no espera! mis pizzas no!"

buenogentetengoqueirmesinoangelsecomeramizpizzas, y recuerden comerse pizzas ajenas es un delito que se paga con la muerte (traducción: no se coman mis pizzas D:)

intentare encontrar lo mas rápido que pueda a chispita ;v; solo esperen.

(me gustaría saber su opinión así que por favor comenten ^w^)

* * *

actualizacion 26-08-13:

pues elimine el fic donde tenia subido este one-shot, al final decidí subirlos de manera separadas y no todos juntos en un mismo lugar, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura, saludos :3


End file.
